Lost Alchemist
by NightBringer325
Summary: After a deal with Truth Ed finds himself in a new world with its own problems. Eventual Tophward
1. Chapter 1

Request Reviews I like to hear peoples opinion on my work and enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Arrival

Pain; that was what Edward felt, unending pain burning through his body. He could feel the sun on his face as he lay wherever he was. He didn't care at the moment as he tried to remember what happened to him.

Ed tried to remember what had happened when it hit him like a train. He remembered being stabbed and appearing at the Gate where Truth was waiting for him.

_Flashback_

"Well well well here we are again Al-chem-ist I what can I do for you?" Truth asked with a knowing smirk.

"You know why I'm here Truth I want my brothers body back." Ed faced down the immortal being in front of him with a determined gaze as Truths smirk grew into a twisted smile as they looked at each other.

"And what do you have to offer me Al-chem-ist?" Truth had a hungry look in his eyes as he watched him waiting for his answer.

"I offer myself as the sacrifice for my brother's body." Ed almost grinned at the surprised look on Truths face before it vanished and the amused smile returned.

"You truly are a one of a kind Al-chem-ist." Truth paused as he thought over the offer before he started laughing which caused Ed to shudder slightly. "O I accept your offer mister Al-chem-ist but you have brought me much amusement so I will send you to another world you cannot return here and you will even be allowed to keep your alchemy and your brother will regain his body deal?"

Ed stared at Truth for a few seconds as he processed Truths words. It sounded almost too good to be true to Ed then he thought of Al and all the others before nodding at Truth.

Truths smile grew bigger as the Gate opened and the black hands reached out and pulled Ed in. He was going to enjoy watching Ed as he entered a new world much better than the last one he had sent him to. Truths laughter echoed around him as he settled down to watch Ed in his new life.

_End of flashback_

Ed could hear voices around him but his mind was still too groggy to understand what they were saying but judging by their tones it wasn't good. Ed turned his head toward the voices and cracked open his eyes. Whatever he had been expecting Ed was sure it wasn't a bunch of girls wearing strange dresses and make up surrounding him.

"Suki he's waking up." The voice came from Ed's left most likely from another one of the strange girls. Ed watched as the two who had been talking earlier stopped and turned to face him. One of the girls wore a strange crown like thing on her head probably signifying her as the one in charge seeing as she was the one walking over to him. Ed watched as the girl came face to face with him a determined look in her eyes.

"Why are you here and are you with the Fire Nation?" the words rang loud in his ears adding to his headache. 'Well I won't be doing any alchemy for a while.' Ed thought as he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him killed.

Ed tried to rub his head to help with his headache when he noticed his arm wouldn't move. Looking down he saw he was tied up with his arm behind his back and his legs were tied together.

"The hell, why did you tie me up?" Ed's voice to his surprise was hoarse and his throat was as dry as sandpaper. This realization was followed by the pain in his muscles for being tense for too long. He let out a groan as all the pain washed through him again making the girl called Suki frown slightly. He tried to say something but his vision went dark and the pain seemed to disappear.

Turning to face her fellow warriors Suki ordered, "Bring me some water and a stretcher we'll take him to town and let him recover somewhat then well question him understood." Her warriors nodded and started to gather the things she had told them to get while others kept their eyes on the strange boy.

* * *

Ed woke up to the smell of cooking food in the air as his stomach growled loudly. Looking around Ed saw he was in a room similar to the ones Ling described back in his home country Xing. This only confused Ed even more concerning what Truth had said to him before he entered the Gate. If he was in another world then why were the rooms similar to Xing?

Ed wasn't able to finish his thoughts when a sliding door opened and an old woman walked in carrying fish with rice and other thing he didn't recognize but Ed didn't care as his stomach let off an even louder grumble then before.

"My my someone's hungry." The old woman spoke kindly in a somewhat crackly voice similar to Pinako's. Ed simply nods not trusting his voice at the moment as it still felt dry as the woman set out the food on the ground as well a jug of water for him to drink. It took all of his will power to stop himself from consuming everything into his bottomless pit of a stomach but he managed to eat everything without making a fool of himself as he normally does.

After finishing his meal Ed gathered up all his dishes when the old woman rose from her spot near the door and said, "While I'm thankful you tried to clean up after yourself I can take care of this?"

Ed watched as the old woman took the dishes and headed for the sliding door out of the room when he said, "Thanks for the food." Then added, "I didn't catch your name?"

The old woman turned back to face him a smile on her face as she said, "Your welcome and my name is Xu-meng young man."

Ed blinked at the odd name but wasn't surprised by it he watched Xu-meng leave the room before muttering. "Where the hell did the Gate send me?" it was the question running through his brain since he first woken up to wherever he was.

Ed looked around the room he was currently in hoping to find something he could use to figure out where he was but his search was cut short when the door to the room was opened again. He was expecting to see Xu-meng but instead saw the girl from before walking in.

"Alright now that you're recovered slightly I have questions for you." The girl, Suki, if he remembered correctly said when he looked at her. Ed watched as she stood near the door in a slightly defensive stance so as not to be threatening but still able to react to anything he might do.

Sitting back down on the mat he had woken up on Ed waved his hand in a 'go ahead' gesture and waited for her questions although he doubted he would be able to say anything helpful.

"Firstly are you with the Fire Nation?" Ed thought about how to answer that question. He didn't know what the Fire Nation was but if he had to guess it was probably some country or something by the sounds of it.

Going with his gut instincts Ed answered honestly, "No."

Suki gave him a suspicious glare letting him know she didn't believe him but didn't press the issue and asked, "Why did you come to are island if you aren't a Fire Nation spy?"

Ed felt his temper rise at her accusing words but managed to calm himself before saying, "I didn't exactly pick to be here you know I don't even know where I am."

Ed saw the look of on her face before it turned to one of anger as she glared at him.

"Perhaps the Unagi will have a meal after all." Suki's voice was calm but it didn't hide the threat in her voice as she glared at him. If Ed had been anyone else he might have been scared but he just laughed at her.

"Listen lady I don't know who you are and at the moment I really don't care I need to figure out where the hell I am and figure out why I was sent here." Ed didn't bother lying to the girl but there was no way he was going to tell her he came from the Gate and he still wanted to know why Truth sent him to wherever the hell he was.

"This is Kyoshi Island birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi." Suki said in a tone one would use with a small child.

Ed glared at her as she glared back at him before sighing. He stood up and made his way to where Suki was standing and asked, "Well since you don't obviously want me here I leave as soon as I can and you can go back to whatever you do ok?"

Suki simply stared at him then said, "The only way your leaving here is either we prove you're not a Fire Nation spy or we throw you to the Unagi."

"And how the Hell am I supposed to prove that I'm not this spy you seemed so scared of?"

Ed felt another grin cross his face when Suki started to splutter and glare even more venomously at him. Getting under peoples skin was one of his favorite pass time especially when it involved Mustang.

Ed watched Suki calm down enough to say, "Come Oyaji will decide if your truly a spy or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Run in with the Avatar

Ed followed Suki out of the house and up the road through the village. The village intrigued Ed as he studied the surrounding houses and the clothing the people wore. He marked many similarities between the people here and with the things he had been told about the people of Xing.

While Ed was studying the people around him he saw more girls in their weird clothes and make up gather around him. All of them looked ready for a fight and were probably this place's military or something similar. This didn't bother him too much he had more been in more than his fair share of fights in his life but he thought it odd there wasn't any men with them not that he would be caught dead in their outfits.

The precession ended near the center of the village with a tall statue of some Woman who looks identical to the girls surrounding Ed but his attention was on the grey haired man standing in front of the statue. He wore a blue robe with white cloth around his shoulders most likely signifying him as the leader of the village.

"I see you have brought the trespasser Suki have you learned anything about why he is here?" the man said in a deep voice matching the one Ed predicted he would have. 'Typical old guy that's still in charge of something.'

"He claims he didn't arrive here by choice or that he knows where he is Oyaji." The respectful tone in Suki's only confirmed his original guess at who the guy was. Ed saw Oyaji turn to look at him with a look of angry mistrust as the man thought through what Suki said.

"Do you honestly believe we would be fooled that easily you where Fire Nation colors and think to tell us you don't know where you are?" Oyaji glared at him for a little bit before turning to Suki.

"Perhaps a view of the Unagi will loosen his tongue, take him to the bay." Suki nodded and turned to the other girls and made a few hand signals and the girls reacted immediately.

Ed found himself surrounded and tied up again before he could say anything and was being dragged to the bay though he wasn't making it easy for them.

"The hell why did you tie me up I would have gone anyway just to get this stupid thing over with and be on my way."

Ed's words fell on deaf ears so he changed to a different tactic. Digging his heels into the ground Ed threw himself to the left pulling the rope out of the girls' hands that had just finished wrapping it around him. Wasting no time Ed took off running toward the forest but he could hear the other girls running after him but luck was on his side as he was able to get into the forest before them.

Now out of sight Ed transmuted a tree to extend in several directions just a few feet off the ground as he kept running. Shortly after wards Ed could hear several sudden cries of surprise and the girls chasing him suddenly fell over his little trick and he put more distance between him and his captors.

Ed's mad dash came to an abrupt end when he found himself on a beach of sorts and the bay spread out before him. Looking around Ed almost swore his heart had stopped when he say a huge chimera near the middle of the beach with three people standing next to it. One of them suddenly stripped down and ran into the bay reaching near the center when several huge fishes leaped out of the water nearby the swimmer.

"The hell do you think you're doing, you need to the hell out of their idiot!" Ed's voice rang around the bay and the two people still on land turned suddenly to where he was standing.

"Hay there who are you?" One of them yelled at Ed as he ran at them.

"The Hell 'huff huff' we have to get 'huff huff' that idiot out 'huff huff' of there before 'huff' he gets himself killed." Ed panted trying to get his breath back and talk at the same time.

"Who Aang? Nah he's fine he's the Avatar after all." The explanation made no sense to Ed as he watched the kid named Aang ride one of the giant fishes around the bay without a care when a gigantic sea monster came out of the water and attacked the fish Aang was on.

Ed was sure the kid was a goner when said kid literally ran on water over toward them and dresses before Ed could do more them blink in surprise.

_That's impossible unless this kids an alchemist. _Ed would have asked how he had done that when he heard something break behind him. _Shit their back._

The Ed and the others were suddenly attacked by the same girls that had been chasing Ed earlier. The others went down caught completely by surprise but Ed was able to avoid the initial attack and found himself surrounded again.

"Damn I'll give you credit you don't give up easy." Ed said with a cocky smile but his eyes were watching for any advantage he could take in his current situation. He really didn't want to use alchemy unless he had to because he still didn't know how they would react to him being an alchemist.

"I won't allow you to drag are home into the war, not if I can do anything about it." Ed heard Suki say and felt a twinge of gilt. He recalled how he had helped start the Lior Riot back home and didn't want to drag anyone into any fight they didn't or couldn't fight.

Unfortunately Ed's hesitation was all the advantage Suki and her warriors needed to take down the alchemist but even then Ed still didn't go down quietly. As one of the girls brought down her fan to club him in the head Ed swung his right arm at her own head knocking her out in one blow as another one went to swing his legs out from under him. The kick connected with his left leg and staggered Ed but the girl cried out in pain as she rolled back nursing her broken leg. In the end Suki hit Ed with one of the rocks on the ground knocking him out but everyone had either a broken bone or was out cold.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye spy." Suki said as he rubbed her shoulder. It wasn't broken from what she could tell but it definitely hurt like mad and that was only from a glancing blow the boy had delivered. Waking the others the Suki and her warriors gathered their captives and made way to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Call Him Short

Ed woke with a headache only to find himself tied to a pole in the middle of the village he had just ran from earlier that day. This time though the entire village was gathered around him and the others he had ran into and they didn't seem happy. He saw Suki and two other girls remove bags from over the heads of the kids glaring at them and him rather menacingly.

"Who are you where are the men who attacked us?" the tall darker skinned boy said as he looked around.

"There were no men we were the ones who caught you now tell us why you are here." Ed saw the smirk on Suki's face and guessed the boy had a strange look on his face.

Five seconds later, "Wait a second there is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Ed just snickered at the boy's denial as he continued to make his transmutation circle on the pole he was tied to. He had found some chalk in his jacket for whatever reason it was there for but he wasn't complaining.

"A bunch of girls, the Unagi is going to eat well tonight." Ed clearly saw the angry look on Suki's face and judging by how the boy was wriggling next to him it clearly affected him. Ed had finished his circle as the girl calmed Suki down concerning her idiotic brother and felt a comment was need.

"You know just because someone's a girl doesn't mean they can't fight or in your case grab and tie up like a roast for the oven in a few seconds." Ed grinned as the boy glared at him but out of the corner of his eye he saw Suki give him an appraising look. Clearly a lot of people didn't have high opinions of girls fighting other than here if her look meant anything.

"But men are stronger, faster, and tougher than girls that's why we're the fighters not girls!" Ed just snorted at the remark. He damn well knew plenty of girls that kick just about any guys butt as Hawkeye and Teacher's faces came to mind.

"So, I've met girls who work in mines right alongside guys, it really doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, if you train or work out you get stronger the training doesn't care if you're a boy or a girl as long as you train." Ed's explanation was met with silent stares as he finished. Most were looking at him with curiosity and several of the girls were giving him a new look over. Even Suki looked taken aback at what he said and the boy next to him glared at him for crushing his argument.

"For someone so well spoken I find it hard to think of you as a spy from the Fire Nation as they like most of the world doesn't share your point of view young man." Ed turned his head to look over at the village leader, Oyaji he remembered as he was talking.

Ed snorted, "Shouldn't be hard seeing as I'm not hell I'm too damn loud to make a decent spy." Ed saw how several of the warrior girls started to giggle at his comment but he paid them no mind. He wanted this whole spy thing over with so he could finally figure out where he was.

"I don't know you're plenty short enough to sneak around unnoticed you…" Sokka didn't get to finish that sentence when Ed yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY WOULD NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" Ed yelled as he activated the circle he had drawn earlier which transmuted the pole to create several spikes in order to cut the ropes and tackled the boy his right hand holding him down as his left started to choke the boy in his anger.

No one was in a condition to stop Ed as he continued to strangle Sokka as they were either laughing too hard at his words or staring stupidly at the sudden spike coming out of the pole. Eventually Katara was able to recover from the sight of the spike to rush over and start pulling the strange blond haired boy off of her brother. She was quickly joined by the girl who had captured them earlier in her attempts to save her brother and finally got him off of her brother. Katara fell to the ground and checked to see if Sokka was alright as he regained his breath when she heard the stranger say, "I'm not short." And walk off somewhere.

"While the boy is no longer a suspect you three on the other hand are still are not tell us why you are here." Katara heard the village leader say as he glared at them. Katara tried to think of something to say when Aang beat her to it.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to ride the Elephant Koi. I'm sorry for coming here well leave you be." Katara looked at how dejected Aang looked and how the Village leaders face didn't seem to change in expression though she doubted it would.

"Kyoshi Island had remained out of the hundred year war and we plan to stay that way even it if mean dealing with spies." Katara saw how Aang's face seemed to brighten up at the mention of Kyoshi and he looked at the leader as he said.

"Wait this island is named after Kyoshi, I know Kyoshi!" everyone looked surprised at the comment but the girl who helped her earlier narrowed her eyes at Aang.

"That's impossible, how could you have known Avatar Kyoshi?" the girls voice rang through the air as the blond from before watched them all with a strange look in his eyes.

This was followed by the Village leader saying, "Avatar Kyoshi died over four hundred years ago you couldn't have known her."

Aang simply smiled at them and said, "The reason I know Kyoshi is because I am the Avatar." His sentence made everyone go into shock again as they tried to proses what he said.

Ed looked at everyone not having a clue what they were talking about but it made logical sense that if the kid was this Avatar he would know about other Avatars before him most likely this Kyoshi was of an interest to him when he was studding about these Avatars.

"That's impossible the last Avatar died when the Air nomads were made extinct." Ed flinched at her words thinking about all the civilization made extinct by his own country when the other girls started to surround the three from earlier.

"Aang do some airbending." Ed didn't have a clue what that meant but the next sight left him speechless.

Ed watched Aang jump into the air and sail to the top of the pole making everyone stop in their tracks while someone said, "It's the Avatar." There was silence for a while then Aang did the stupidest thing (in Ed's mind) he could do. Pulling out some marbles Aang started spinning them in his hand and grinning like it was the best trick in the world.

* * *

The following days went well for Ed as people were milling about happily around him talking about Aang and the others like they were the most important people in the world. He didn't mind and the villagers didn't bother him too much and he didn't bother them. He was currently writing in his journal which he found miraculously undamaged in his jacket. So far he was lucky nobody asked about the spike in the pole which he fixed when everyone was distracted by Aang. He really didn't want to try and answer any questions concerning it so he didn't make any comments on it.

Ed heard someone cough above him where he laid against a tree near the Kyoshi Warrior's dojo. Looking up he found the kid he strangled earlier Sokka if he remembered right standing above him.

"What do you want I'm in the middle of something." Ed didn't like the boy much and didn't try to hide it.

Taken aback at the rude start Sokka quickly remembered what he came over to say.

"You know you only got lucky back there I didn't expect the rope to break all the sudden when and that's the only reason you beat me." Ed looked at Sokka for a few seconds them burst out laughing.

"Shure you keep telling yourself that man." Ed said when his laughter died down slightly while Sokka's face went red whether out of embarrassment or anger he didn't know. Ed went back to writing while Sokka stood over him but despite Ed's relaxed posture he was ready for any attack the boy might try thinking he was distracted.

"All right you me one on one no tricks no surprise attacks." Ed looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious. Seeing that the boy was Ed closed his journal and stuffed it back into his jacket he got up and walked over to the dojo.

"Hay where are you going?" Sokka screamed at Ed's retreating back.

Ed turned around to look at Sokka and said while pointing at the dojo, "I thought you wanted a fight so I figured the best place would be somewhere people train to fight." Ed didn't care where they fought at but he thought it might be funny to make the idiot look like a fool in front of the girls hell maybe they'll want to have a go at them to. He felt out of practice and needed someone to train with anyway.

"Right like a bunch of girls can call themselves warriors alright I beat you and then show them what a real warrior looks like." Ed rolled his eyes at Sokka as the boy continued to daydream and continued to walk over to the dojo.

Sokka soon caught up with Ed as he knocked on the doorway to the dojo. Sokka stood behind him and started to stretch out his arms while Ed waited for someone to answer the door.

A few seconds later Suki opened the sliding door fully dressed with her makeup and all but she looked surprised to see both him and Sokka outside but she quickly recovered and asked, "Ed what are you doing here?"

Ed simply pointed at Sokka and said, "He wanted a rematch so I figured you wouldn't mind if we had it here." Ed watched as Suki looked between him and Sokka and a smirk spread across her face as her eyes settled on Ed.

"Sure my girls were just about to take a break and we could use the distraction." Suki made way for him and Sokka to enter the dojo and Ed studied the room intently. The main room was open with mats covering the floor and side doors probably leading off to other necessary things for the place. Ed also saw the other girls leaning against the far wall as they chatted with one another mostly at how their broken bones had suddenly healed.

Ed felt himself grin as they tried to figure out what happened. He was glad he had been able to study part of the Purification Arts that the people of Xing developed and was able to help them out. Not that he would say anything better they don't know about his involvement as that would raise too many questions.

"All right girls Ed asked if he could use the dojo for his rematch if nobody minds." Ed watched as all the girls looked at him with the same look Suki had earlier and they all had the same smirk on their faces as well which made Ed feel uncomfortable.

"Right ready to go down." Ed and all the girls looked at Sokka as he took a stance against Ed a determined look on his face. Ed just grinned at him and put his left arm behind his back as he stood strait his eyes on Sokka.

"I'm feeling generous ill only use one arm that fine by you?" Ed asked a cocky grin firmly planted on his face. Sokka just shrugged at him so he turned to look at Suki waving for her to start the fight as he kept Sokka in sight.

With a chopping motion between the two combatants the fight started as Sokka charged at him yelling rather loudly while Ed waited for him to come closer. As Sokka came within reach Ed spun past the charging boy using the momentum to knock Sokka off his feet with a blow to the back from his arm. Everyone stared at Sokka as he laid on the ground moaning something about his back then looked at Ed who stood grinning down at Sokka.

"Uh I think you broke my back." Ed snorted at Sokka's comment as he bent down and lifted the boy back up to his feet.

"I couldn't have broken your back because I deliberately aimed away from your spine so I didn't break anything." The others laughed as Sokka glared at him before he turned his head away with a huff.

"Ok so you win but there is still know a girl could beat me in a real fight." Ed saw Suki glare at Sokka and a thought came to mind making Ed grin evilly.

Turning to look at Sokka Ed said, "If that's the case then you should be able to take Suki no problem then." Everyone looked at him in surprise then Suki saw Ed's smile and realized what he was planning.

Smiling herself Suki turned back to Sokka and said, "If you think your man enough to take me on your welcome to try it." Suki could see everyone grinning at her as they all backed up giving her and Sokka the space needed for their fight.

"All right I'll show you my moves don't feel bad if you can't keep up." Ed nearly busted out laughing as Sokka took the same stance as before during their fight.

Ed started for the exit he still felt like training but he was pretty sure the girls wanted to put Sokka in his place and that was probably going to take a while so he figured someone had to tell his sister where he was.

As Ed exited the dojo he heard a solid thump sound and Sokka's upset voice declaring he was going easy and Ed's grin grew even bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all my readers I'm thankful for the comments you have posted on my story it honestly made me smile to see people really take interest in my work so i stayed up till three in the morning to type this for you.

Disclaimer i do not own FMA or ATLA I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Help From the Most Unlikely Source

Ed made his way down to the village still grinning at the hell he had just thrown Sokka into. In Ed's mind he had it coming the only good thing was Sokka wasn't getting this particular lesson from his teacher. The boy would probably have ended up in a hospital somewhere full of broken bones for his comments.

Ed arrived at the village only to realize he didn't have a clue where to go look for Sokka's sister. _O well probably with Aang somewhere enjoying themselves._ He continued to look around hoping to find the two nearby when he spotted the chimera he had seen earlier with Aang on it and a bunch of girls with him and Sokka's sister nearby talking to him.

Ed walks over but warily, he had dealt with too many chimeras to let his guard down next to one. He was thankful the thing wasn't a human chimera or he would have seriously wondered if Truth was just pulling his leg for the sheer enjoyment he seemed to find in making his life a living hell. As Ed neared closer the chimera took off into the air an started to fly away again, it wasn't the first time he had seen it do that but he still wondered how it could fly considering its weight.

"Err he's going to get himself hurt with his stupid stunts one of these days thinking I'm jealous that he's hanging out with other girls ha." Ed heard her mutter confirming his theory on her and Aang's relationship.

"You know trying to convince yourself is a lot harder when it's an obvious lie you know that right."

Ed watched her turn around in surprise then her face went redder than a tomato at his comment and almost making him laugh as she stuttered. "O Ed I didn't see you there what are you doing here?" He grinned at how she was trying and failing to cover up her blush thanks to his comment.

"Just wanted to tell you you're brothers up with the Kyoshi Warriors I don't know when he'll be back but I figured you'd want to know." She just stared at him blankly when he finished.

Turning around Ed headed for the small shelter he had made near the edge of the woods at settled for a nap. He would train later after the girls had beaten Sokka to a pulp. Normally he would have watched but for some reason he just felt tired and decided a nap would nice for the moment.

Ed found himself in front of the gate again with Truth standing before him a smug grin on his face as he looked at him.

"The hell Truth what are you doing here I didn't do anything to call the gate so what the hell is going on." Ed yelled at Truth as he felt unease settle in his stomach.

"O no no no Al-chem-ist I'm not here for payment I just wanted to see how your settling in." the sickening sweet innocent tone Truth was using only made Ed's unease grow as the god like being stared at him.

"I'm fine what about you enjoying your sick show." Truth only smiled wider at him sending shivers down Ed's spine as he stayed silent for a while.

"Now now Al-chem-ist is that anyway to talk to an old friend." The mocking voice Truth was using was getting on Ed's nerves as he waited for him to get to whatever point he was getting to.

"Hump fine lets skip the pleasantries and get to the point of my visit I sent you here Ed because this world is on the brink of war on a scale you haven't fought yet but are more than capable to deal with and I want so see what you are going to do with your new home,"

Truth paused as he looked at Ed before continuing, "In order for you to gain a better understanding of this new world I set it up so that you would meet its so called guardian the Avatar from here it's up to you on what you do bye." And in a flash Ed woke up to the smell of smoke in the air coming from the village.

Shooting out of his bed Ed ran to the village which was up is flames and he could see several people in spiky red armor riding on chimeras that looked to be a cross between a rhino and a lizard. Without thinking Ed chapped his hands and pressed them to the ground causing several hands to shoot up and grab the men in red armor along with their Chimeras. Most of them were struggling to break loose but a few were able to avoid the hands and focused their attention on him.

Ed was already moving toward them having already transmuted his arm into his blade and engaged them in melee. Most of the red clad men wielded long spears so he simply cut the heads of while giving them a good kick or punch while others had swords and tried to cut at him. With a swing of his blade Ed disarmed two of his attackers and kicked their legs out from under them. When they were all on the ground Ed transmuted his blade back into his arm then turned all the men's armor into metal strait jackets that extended to their legs as well.

Finished Ed ran down further into the village when one of the red armored men nearly took his head off with a fireball. Ed was shocked to see someone using flame alchemy especially when mustang said he was the only alchemist left who knew how to preform it before he remembered he wasn't back home anymore. Still Ed grinned at the thought of trying his new trick that dealt with fire. Clapping his hands together and taking a deep breath Ed forced the oxygen atoms in the air to leave the area denying the fires their much needed fuel to burn with and go out. The other man was also having trouble as well as Ed saw him shoot his fist forward but nothing happened much to the man's great surprise. Moving fast Ed gave him a good hit on the head to knock him out but didn't leave any lasting damage.

And that was what went on as Ed ran through the village using his alchemy to take down the attackers when he saw Aang along with Sokka's sister and one of the Kyoshi warriors on the giant chimeras back near not too far from him and rushed over to catch up.

"Hay wait up!" Ed yelled as he jumped onto the chimera's tail and quickly crawled into the saddle like thing on its back.

"What are you doing here Ed aren't you going to help the village?" Sokka's sister asked as he sat down with a white knuckled grip on the saddle when the chimera started to fly away.

"I was helping but I made a deal with Suki that I would leave at the first opportunity and you guys were leaving not to mention there wasn't much I could do short of fighting the whole attacking force." Ed stretched the truth a bit, he could have probably taken on an army three times this size on his own but he really didn't want to stay on the island and although he hated it he decided to go with them because Truth pretty much told him to.

"I only wish there was more we could do for them." Ed heard Aang sigh and couldn't help but agree with him.

Then to his great astonishment the Kyoshi warrior turned out to be Sokka when he said, "Were doing the best we can by leaving aren't we Katara?" Ed saw her nod to her brother but then Aang suddenly jumped into the water.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Ed shouted as the others yelled for Aang to come back but he soon disappeared from sight. Moments later Aang came back into sight on top of Unagi and made the thing spray water over the town and put out the fires. Ed would have marveled at the sight if he wasn't holding on for dear life when the chimera went into a dive at Aang who jumped back onto its head and they leveled out again and headed out to sea.

Muttering the periodic table to himself in order to calm down Ed looked up to see they were all fine and decided he had had enough for one day and propyl fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Untold Secrets and Common History

"What! What do you mean you haven't heard of the Fire Nation. Everyone knows about the Fire Nation." Ed had just woken up after they left Kyoshi Island and had asked about the people they had fought there.

"Obviously I don't so can someone start talking sense." Ed yelled back at Sokka who had changed back into his normal clothes but the dress was folded up next to him. They all stared at him with varying degrees of shock.

"So what, were you frozen in an iceberg or something?" Ed raised an eyebrow at Sokka who looked like he had asked a completely serious question.

"I don't think it's scientifically possible so survive being frozen in an iceberg let alone surviving without it killing you either from the cold or the pressure." Ed could tell they didn't believe him but he wasn't going to press the issue.

The others just shrugged at him while Aang yelled, "I survived it for a hundred years so I guess someone else could to." Ed just stared at the back of Aang's head waiting for them to burst out laughing at him but the looks on their faces (other than Aang's sense he was still guiding the chimera somewhere) showed they were being dead serious.

"Wait what? You're telling me that you were frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years? That's not possible there is no scientific reason as to how you could have possibly survived in there." Aang just shrugged at him but didn't say anything else. He couldn't really explain it either so he just waited for Ed to calm down.

Unfortunately for Sokka he didn't have the sense to wait for Ed to calm down before saying, "So Aang's the Avatar he doesn't tend to follow the natural order of things."

Ed rounded on Sokka and said, "The human body needs food water and air to survive and while water would be easy to come by in an iceberg where would you get everything else not to mention the fact that he would have had to of waited a hundred years he barely looks older the twelve!" His voice had gotten louder the longer he shouted at Sokka till the boy was scooting away from him fear in his eyes as he looked at the angry alchemist.

Taking deep breaths Ed calmed himself down as he tried to figure out how Aang could have possibly survived in an iceberg for a hundred year. The only reason he believed them was because from what he had seen of Aang back in the village he may be boastful but he was an honest kid.

As Ed furiously tried to solve how Aang survived when a thought occurred to him. Looking up Ed asked, "Were you awake at all when you were in the iceberg or did you just seem to wake up when it cracked open?"

Aang turned to look back at Ed somewhat surprised at the question as he answered, "I woke up when Sokka and Katara found me and Appa in an iceberg the only memories I have after that are from before I was frozen why?"

Aang didn't expect an answer and wasn't disappointed when he turned around to see Ed thinking about what he said and muttering to himself.

Everyone else just let him be for the moment and they rode on in silence for an hour or so when Ed said, "Anyways back to my question earlier what is the Fire Nation?"

This time Katara explained the Four Nations to him and the war that was going on for the past hundred years in a much calmer tone then her brother could have along with Ed's question on bending when the subject came up. After finishing her explanation it was Ed turn to explain why he didn't know this already.

"My country is far away from here and very isolated from the rest of the world except for the countries right next to it which are normally at war with each other so we don't tend to focus on things going on everywhere else." Sokka had a look of suspicion on his face while Katara and Aang looked fascinated about his home even though he didn't go into specifics about it.

Rather bluntly Sokka asked, "If that's true then why are you here?"

Sokka was promptly smacked by Katara as she said, "Sokka don't be rude." Before she turned to face Ed and said, "I'm sorry about my brother he tends to not think before he opens his mouth."

Ed simply waved his hand at her to show he understood. He understood why Sokka asked him and probably would have said the same thing in his place. That didn't mean he was going to tell them he had traveled through the Gate and ended up here because of a deal to get his brothers body back.

"It's complicated let's just say it was part of a price in order to help my little brother." Ed watched as they all went silent at his words. Even Aang had turned to look at him with a look of curiosity but they thankfully dropped the subject and started to discuss where they would go next.

* * *

Ed woke up on Appa's back as they flew over the Earth Kingdom on their way to the City of Omashu. He still had a hard time with flying as it was simply too unnatural for him to get use to even after the explanation on haw Appa was able to fly.

"So Ed what did you do back in your country?" Katara had scooted over next to him as he kept one hand firmly gripped on edge of the saddle and turned to face her.

"My brother and I were scientists of a sort and often traveled around the country as we worked." Ed said as he remembered all the things he and his brother did on their travels while a sad smile spread across his face. Thinking about Al made him feel lonely as his brother wasn't there at his side this time but he knew it was for the best as it meant that Al was safe back home with Winry and Granny and happy.

"O what were you studying?" Katara asked as she studied Ed. She had noticed his smile when he mentioned his brother but she also saw sadness there to. It made her wonder just what kind of deal he made for his brother.

"Nothing you would know about so don't worry about it." Ed said looking down and fighting back his memories, they wouldn't help him here and just made him sad as he recalled that he couldn't go home.

With a sudden lurch downward Ed grabbed hold of the saddle with both hands as and he could hear a loud creak come it as his grip tightened on it. _I officially hate flying this is just too unnatural_ was the thought running through Ed's head as Appa made his way to the ground. As soon as Appa landed Ed was out of the saddle and happily on solid ground again as the others were getting off Appa.

Aang led the way over a hill that brought the city of Omashu to sight and Ed had to admit it was pretty impressive from this distance it looked like someone had just taken the top of the mountain and turned it into a city. The siblings were even more impressed while Aang started to run ahead toward the city.

"Wait Aang it might be dangerous if people knew you were the Avatar." Katara's words stopped Aang dead in his tracks as he turned around to look at them.

"Well what do you want me to do grow a mustache?" But as Aang was saying that Ed happened to be looking at Appa and an idea sprang to his mind.

"Hay Aang come over here will ya I think I can whip up something." Aang walked over to Ed who was walking toward Appa a smile with a smile on his face.

Five minutes later Aang had a full head of white hair and big mustache on his face while Ed examined his handiwork. He knew he was covered in hair to but he could deal with that later as Sokka declared Aang looked like his grandpa while Aang was going full out with the old man act voice staff and all.

"Ed you might want to change into something else to people might think your with the Fire Nation with that coat on." Katara was met with a glare while Sokka came to stand next to her.

"She's right you know and plus reds a stupid color." Katara almost swore she saw Ed's eyes turn into golden fire at Sokka's words and knew things were about to get ugly.

"Reds a badass color and what's wrong with coat?" the fire was still in his eyes so she quickly covered her brother's mouth before he could say anything that could lead to a very beaten up Sokka.

Choosing her words carefully Katara said, "It not really the color itself but that it's the Fire Nations main color and most people who wear it are normally members of the Fire Nation and it would probably be a bad idea to be mistaken for a Fire Nation spy here then back at Kyoshi Island."

Praying that Ed would listen to her she watched as he seemed to think about it when all the sudden he climbed up Appa grabbed Sokka's dress and disappeared behind Appa. Moments later they saw what looked like blue lightning then Ed stepped around Appa with a complete copy of his old coat only in green and his normal red one in his arms which he tossed onto Appa.

"This good enough for you?" Ed asked still irked he couldn't wear his normal coat but it would make disguising Aang rather pointless if he drew in unwanted attention so he made a new one out of the dress Sokka had as he doubted Sokka would let himself be caught dead in it again he was still teasing him with that as it served as perfect blackmail martial.

"Ya but what did you just do back there?" Katara couldn't understand how Ed was able to make a new coat so quickly or what the lightning was earlier and wondered just who it this person.

"Just something I've had a lot of practice with, now can we go or are you going to stand there all day?" the others quickly started catching up with him and Aang as they started walking when Ed got his new coat.

Everyone traveled in silence as they followed the path to Omashu till Aang decided to break it with, "You'll love Omashu it the friendliest place it the world."

At that point the universe decided to prove Aang wrong while everyone watched the guards react violently to some guy's cabbages sending them over the path and back down to the 'Low Lands' as Ed decided to call it when he looked over the edge to follow them down.

"Just keep smiling." Ed heard Aang mutter and figured _were sunk_ as they approached the guards.

One of the guards a tall beefy man suddenly stomped on the ground and a boulder roughly the same size as him shot out of the path and hung directly above Aang. Before he could move forward to save Aang from death by rock the Airhead had already shot forward and was giving the guard a good elderly man scolding that nearly made Ed fall off the with laughter.

Thankfully Katara was able to settle the problem and they were allowed to pass but Sokka got forced into carrying Aang's bag like a good grandson.

"Welcome to Omashu guys." Was the first thing Aang said the instant they were pass the gate/wall thing giving Ed a good took at the city. Everything was green, yellow, and or brown while long slides with open like crated full of things were all over the place.

"Well I'll be damned but I bet Al would have lived this this place." Ed said to no one in particular as he examined his surroundings completely ignoring what Aang was saying till Sokka started to drag him off somewhere which ended with an angry Ed and Sokka cradling his hand and staying as far away from Ed as possible.

* * *

sorry to everyone for the cliff hanger but i couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Omashu's King

Ed glared at Aang while said boy was rubbing his head sheepishly as the guards took them to the palace to see the king so as to enact justice on them. He really should have known better than to join them in Aang's mad idea to ride the mail chutes but seeing as Aang had bought him some oil for his limbs (not that he told them that) he had to join Aang in his 'fun'.

As they got closer to the palace Ed studied their escort noting their formation and how they constantly looked around while they glared at them from time to time. _Why am I always branded a criminal wherever I go?_ Ed asked himself when they entered the palace.

The palace was much more grand then the outside of the city with green crystals imbedded in the walls and a thick green carpet down the hallway that led to a throne and the King sitting on it.

The King to Ed's surprise was an ancient looking man in green robes and a strange hat. He was also hunched over but one look into his eyes told Ed there was more to him then met the eye. His eyes had a sharp look to them as he examined them while they made their way over to him. Ed also noticed how his eyes widened at seeing Aang before drifting over to him. This time his eyes narrowed at him and he held the King's gaze with his own calculating eyes.

The staring contest was broken when the guard in front of them cleared his throat to get the king's attention and started to read off the charges at them consisting of vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages…

"Wait a minute are you telling me it's a crime to destroy cabbages?" Ed asked the guard while everyone stared at him varying from surprise (the guard), Anger (the cabbage merchant), worry (Sokka, Aang, Katara), and amusement (the King).

Ed raised an eyebrow at everyone's reactions while he continued, "I mean I can understand destruction of property and stuff but 'Malicious Destruction of Cabbages' come on what's next it's a crime to eat an apple punishable by death." The guard stared at him in confusion only to look at the King in shock as he started laughing.

"Haha snort haha, an interesting view there my shor…" before the king could finish Sokka and Aang tackled Ed who looked like he was about to attack the king.

"Sorry about that but are friend's a little sensitive about his height." Katara explained to the King as Sokka ended up holding his head and Aang rubbing his chest after Ed had hit both of them and was glaring at the King daring him to finish what he was about to say.

"My King what is your judgment." The guard asked when an uncomfortable silence had settled over the room. The King looked at them again his eyes lingering on Aang and Ed as he thought about what to do.

"Throw them…" everyone but Ed leaned in at the King's pause waiting for his judgment while Ed tugged on his gloves ready for anything. "…A feast!" everyone blinked in confusion as the King smiled at them and Ed's eyes narrowed at the King. He knew something was going on and he was sure the King had some sort of plan for them but then his stomach started growling at him at the word feast.

The guards although just as confused as everyone else escorted them to the dining room. Again Ed studied the room noting all possible hiding spots and potential ambushes while they walked over to a long table set in the middle of the room the King already sitting at the head even though he had been sitting at his throne as they left him. This only made Ed even more wary of the supposedly friendly King.

His suspicions vanished though at the sight in front of him after he looked at the table. Plates upon plated of food he both recognized and things he had never seen before in his life.

"Dig in." the King said while Ed scooped up several plated of food and started eating. The others ate as well but he knew he was drawing attention as everyone would stare at him as he devoured all the food in front of him so fast even Gluttony would be hard pressed to beat him.

Ed finally stopped eating after finishing is food with everyone staring at him ranging from curiosity to shock. Feeling slightly embarrassed at Ed's appetite Katara went to apologize when the King waved his hand a small smile on his face as he observed Ed from his seat at the head of the table.

"Well child…" the King saw a vein appear on Ed's forehead but continued on if at a slightly more cautious pace, "When was the last time you had something to eat for you to devour half my table?"

Ed's glare turned to a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well I've been trying to stop myself from eating too much but a lot of people say I have the appetite of two people." Ed's sheepish grin turned into a small frown and sadness entered his eyes as he remembered all the things he did with Al during their travels.

Everyone saw the frown and the sad look in Ed's eyes but Aang and his friends didn't know how to comfort him while the King continued to study Ed as if the answer to the world's problems were written on his face.

"Interesting that's unexpected concerning how short you are I wonder why you aren't a small ball yet." At the Kings words all hell broke loose as the sadness in Ed's eyes vanished only to be replaced with a golden fire so intense it would have put the sun to shame.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE ON A FLEA!" The shout was accompanied with an angry Ed flying over the table to get at the King only to be stopped when a bunch of rock covered his legs stopping all movement.

Undeterred Ed continued to yell and insult the King making Aang, Katara, and Sokka pale while the guards moved in angry at the kids actions but the King waved them back smiling at Ed as he observed him from his seat. Out of no ware the King threw a chicken leg at Aang who acting on instinct caught it with Airbending.

"Well it seems the Avatar has graced my city." the King glared at Aang like he had wronged him in some way while Ed continued to insult the King from his spot on the table.

"Your majesty what shall we do with them?" one of the guards asked as he glared at Ed hoping to be allowed to put the boy in his place. The King observed how Aang and his friends stared at him fearfully with the occasional glance at the guards around them. Ed though wasn't looking at him or his guards with fear more of someone who is studying the layout for a fight with a trained eye.

"Throw them in the dungeon." Aang and his friends seemed to grow even more fearful and the fire in Ed's eyes grew brighter. The guards though looked confused as they looked at the King before one went up and asked.

"Um sire we don't have a dungeon anymore." The others let out a sigh of relief but Ed watched the Kings face as his grin didn't leave.

"Stick them in the repurposed cell." The guard nodded as he moved in front of the King and turned to face Aang and his friends. While everyone's attention was on the guard and said guard was blocking the Kings line of sight Ed shattered the rock covering his human leg and his Automail leg broke the rock around it. Free Ed slipped under the table and moved behind the King.

"What the? Where did he go?!" Ed smirked _took them long enough,_ he thought as he moved to the spot where the King was standing from under the table when said table shot into the air revealing him to everyone. Wasting no time to wonder what happened to the table Ed rushed the King ready to tackle the old man to the ground and use him to keep his new allies (he didn't see them as friends yet.) from dying on him.

Sadly Ed never made it as a rock the size of his fist struck him in the back of the head and his vision went black.

* * *

Ed woke up feeling pain coursing through his head as he heard Katara and Sokka argue about something concerning the room. Shortly afterwards he noticed that the bed or whatever he was on was undeniably soft and comfy for a prison cell.

Opening his eyes Ed blinked a few time as his vision adjusted to the light and his jaw dropped as he stared at the room. A large rug covered the floor with green curtains on the walls and several comfy looking couches scattered through the room. In fact the only thing the room was missing was a door and he would have sworn it was a quest room meant for royalty.

"Well for prison cell's this ranks at the top for most comfortable I've ever been in." everyone jumped not realizing Ed had woken up and quickly brought him up to speed concurring the Kings plans for tomorrow.

"Wait a minute so the King wants to put Aang through some random tests using us as hostages to prove his innocence?" the others nodded at him making Ed think for a few seconds.

"There's more to this then were being told." Ed stated after he recalled the way the King had looked at them for most of the time most likely he already knew who they were somehow but these tests had to be fore something else other than the crimes they had committed he just didn't know what and that annoyed him.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment so we should all get some sleep and deal with whatever happens tomorrow as best as we can." Katara's words cut through his mental train of thought and he couldn't deny it was a good idea so they all went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait my brother 'borrowed my laptop without informing me and I only just got it back. sorry for the inconvenience  
but I'm back and i plan to finish this story.

As for everyone who is waiting for the tophward i must inform you that it will be a long time coming as I'm starting from book one and plan to do the entire story so hang in their.

another thing is that most of this will be told via what I have Ed do so some parts will be longer then others.


End file.
